


300-304

by b3lladonna



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, One Shot, POV Female Character, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Sexy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b3lladonna/pseuds/b3lladonna
Summary: reader is distracted. levi knows why.(reader is legal and in college/university. armin is mentioned for like 5 seconds)
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Kudos: 61





	300-304

**Author's Note:**

> heyy ;) sry if it sucks lol, 'tis my first work and i wrote it spontaneously. enjoy.

"remember to divide the equation instead of multiplying this time" his deep voice echoed in the large lecture hall, along with the noise of chalk against the board. the fervent motion of pens against paper increased as the lesson went on and sunlight seeped through the blinds of the window, bright rays hitting the board.

"y/n, you know you need to write stuff down to actually pass the class" armin whispered, looking disapprovingly at the blank pages of your notebook.

"it's fine, i'll search it up later" you replied. your gaze never straying from the front of the class, studying your raven haired professor with such deep interest it seemed as if he were the equation instead.

"you always say that. why'd you drop out of the other course and take maths instead if you aren't going to pay attention in the first place?" armin scolded.

"ugh, it's fine armin, i'll manage" you responded in annoyance. armin opened his mouth to reply when he was cut off, 

"y/n, may i have the simplified answer to the question, please?" professor levi stared at you, his cold grey eyes burning into yours as he stood waiting for you to answer.

you blushed and stammered, "um, it's uh..."

"what was that?" the professor prodded, tone laced with irritation.

"i'm sorry sir, i don't know" your hands dropped to your lap and you avoided his eyes as a flood of shame coarsed through your body.

"well maybe it'd be in your best interest to pay attention then, or is this too much of a bore for you?" he scowled and tears began forming in your eyes at his words. armin noticed your silence and sympathetically squeezed your hand. you quietly sat and took notes for the remainder of the lesson, your stomach tied up in knots of embarrassment and stray tears dried on your cheeks.

"alright, that's all for today. i'd like all of you to go through the questions on pages 300-304 before your next class." you rose from your seat, grabbing your items and preparing to scramble out the door as fast as you could when your professor's voice stopped you in your tracks.

"y/n, please stay behind for a couple of minutes."

you shared a brief, panicked look with armin as his eyes softened in an apology as he walked out the door, giving you a small wave on the way out.

the hairs on your body stood on end and you gulped, walking over to professor levi's desk. you kept your eyes trained on his shoes, avoiding his gaze, and your heart started beating erratically.

"y/n, i apologise if you felt uncomfortable answering the question today, but it's tiring to see your blatant lack of attentiveness to the class and what i'm teaching. are you having difficulty understanding?" the black suit trousers he wore strained against his thighs and you blushed, averting your gaze. 

you gulped, "n-no, sir, i understand everything. i apologise for getting distracted, it won't happen again." your cheeks burned and strands of (h/c) hair fell in front of your face.

"is there a reason you're so easily distracted? something i could help with?" he quizzed. your eyes widened and your shook your head.

giving a small sigh, professor levi stood up and your heart froze inside your chest. his long fingers cupped your chin as he directed your focus on to his face.

"when i'm asking you something, it's polite to look at me and reply." he tutted and his steely grey eyes bore into yours. you felt the sudden urge to run away right there and then. his fingers moved up to caress your cheek as he tucked the loose strands of your hair behind your ear. he retracted his hand and felt wetness on the pads of his fingers. his mouth formed a frown,

"were you crying?" he asked in confusion and a bubble of anger formed in your stomach. he seemed unaware to the humiliation he caused you and ignorantly pointed it out. you swatted his hand away and pulled back, ready to walk out when he grasped your wrist.

"where are you going?" he muttered in a low voice.

"i think our talk is finished. thank you, professor." you replied, lips pressed together in a thin line.

"sit."

"excuse me? i sai-" your eyebrows furrowed at his command.

"sit" he repeated and motioned to the desk. "you're dismissed when i say so" he said firmly, seemingly frustrated. 

your mouth went ajar and you stood in momentary shock before perching on the desk. heat rushed to your cheeks again and the distance between you and professor levi was so small, you could reach in and inhale the scent of the strong cologne he always wore.

"i won't repeat myself again, y/n, what's distracting you?" he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"nothing." you refused to look at his face. he gave a deep sigh and suddenly placed his arms on either side of you, leaning in. he was so close, you could see the bags underneath his eyes, a product of countless nights spent marking papers.

his mouth moved next to your ear and he spoke in a low whisper, "is it me?"

you involuntarily gasped and a smirk formed on his perfect face.

"what, you assumed i didn't notice?" he looked down at you and you wanted nothing more than to melt into the desk.

"tsk. how inconsiderate; changing courses just to stare at me in class and now you won't even look at me" he teased.

"s-sir i don't know w-what you mea-"

"shh, don't lie" he cupped your cheeks with one large hand, "i notice you too, y/n... so pretty." the last part came as a surprise and your eyes widened in disbelief. his thumb stroked your skin and the gesture felt so intimate, you leaned into his touch. he grinned, "tell me the truth. tell me you have a little crush on your professor. tell me and i'll do whatever you want, baby" his breath grazed your forehead and your body ached with longing.

hesitantly, you gave in, "fine... i like you" you mumbled and cringed at how pathetic it sounded. 

"what was that?" 

"i like you, professor" you repeated with more conviction this time. he straightened his back, "good girl, now what would you like me to do for you?" 

you fidgeted with your hands and contemplated running away, dropping out and never speaking about this again but something about the way his hand felt against your cheek, gentle and warm, advised you otherwise. 

"i want you to kiss me" you muttered, not daring to pluck up the courage and ask for more. a moment passed and nothing happened; you wondered if it was just a cruel trick he was playing to humiliate you even further when a pair of soft lips crashed against yours.

his hands found their way to your waist and pulled you closer, your mouths moving against each other. you moaned softly into the kiss as he tilted his head to get a better angle. after what felt like eternity, he pulled away and you panted breathlessly, arousal evident in your eyes.

"professor..." you whined, tugging his shirt. "do you want me to go further?" he asked, seriously. you nodded and he cupped your face again. "tell me properly, y/n." 

"yes... please" you hid your face in his chest and he lifted you so you were now sat on his lap, back against his chest. he kissed your neck as his fingers trailed down to unbutton your jeans. you tugged them off desperately and kissed him deeply on the mouth. you felt his fingers trace the lines of your underwear and you internally groaned when you realised he could feel how worked up you'd gotten from just a kiss. he slipped off your underwear, throwing it in a drawer and his fingers gently danced against your thigh.

"sir, please" you moaned, clutching his arm. "what?" he teased. 

"touch me" you all but screamed, growing impatient. he took a sharp intake of breath and you felt his fingers begin to rub your clit slowly. the sound of his fingers on your wet pussy was so erotic, so unimaginably perverse and the thought sent spirals of pleasure down your core. 

"fuck... more" you groaned, squirming your legs. he started sucking on your neck as he plunged his fingers in without warning. you squealed and moaned against his arm, mindlessly begging him to give you more. 

"good girl, you take my fingers so well. so good" he praised and right there, you wanted to surrender yourself to him forever.

"sir, please...faster... ah, fuck" you thrusted into his fingers as he rubbed you faster, whispering praises into your ear.

"fuck, i've wanted you on my desk ever since you entered my class. i've wanted to touch you so bad, make you scream, see you beg like such a good girl for me... begging her professor to fuck her" he grunted and you felt your insides tighten at his words.

"sir, i'm close" you breathed out and he turned your face, engulfing you in an intoxicating kiss as you came undone on his fingers, screaming his name in the process. he turned your body around to face him fully and you collapsed onto his chest, your irregular breaths combining with his. he gave you a quick peck on the top of your head and stroked your arm, "you were so good, so beautiful" he cooed and you reached up to kiss him again, your heart swelling with adoration.

you two lay like that for half an hour until he pulled you up and you pulled on your jeans . he held your face in his hands before gently lifting you off the desk.

"looks like next time you'll be paying attention, maybe if you get the question right i'll give you another prize" he whispered in your ear and you blushed furiously, picking up your things and heading for the door as he laughed lightheartedly.

"goodbye, y/n, have a nice evening" he said sincerely and you smiled. "you too, professor."

and suddenly pages 300-304 of the textbook didn't seem so tedious.


End file.
